1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laminating apparatus and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device having a flexible substrate that is light in weight, robust against shock and formed of a material such as a plastic material has been developed. The flexible display device is foldable or rollable, is easy to carry around, and can thus be applied in various fields.
The flexible display device includes a display device formed on a flexible substrate. Examples of the display device include an organic light-emitting display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and the like.
These types of display devices generally include thin-film transistors (TFTs). Thus, the flexible substrate is inevitably subjected to several thin-film processes. Once the thin-film processes are complete, the flexible substrate is encapsulated by an encapsulation layer. The flexible substrate, the TFTs formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation layer form a display panel of a display device together.
In general, a cover window is attached onto the front of the display panel to protect the display panel. A binder is inserted between the display panel and the cover window, and thus, the display panel and the cover window are bonded together.
A side-view display device, including a main display area in which a main image is displayed and an auxiliary display area which is provided on a side of the display device that is bent and in which a sub-image is displayed, has been developed. The cover window of the side-view display device has a bent structure on a side thereof.